


Запах Пары

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Series: "Запах Стайлза" [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates, Possessive Derek, Scenting, Sex Pollen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты пахнешь парой"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах Пары

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scent of Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637430) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



Скотт ворвался через открытое окно и остановился при виде Дерека.  
  
\- О, слава Богу, он здесь.  
  
Стайлз беспомощно замахал руками.  
  
\- Ты не мог бы забрать его отсюда?  
  
\- Ну да, конечно, - фыркнул Скотт и сделал шаг назад. – Думаю, это не лучшая идея.  
  
Стайлз, который знал Скотта лучше, чем себя, понял, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоит.  
  
\- Скотт? Объяснись.  
  
\- Дитон сказал, что Дерек будет здесь. Он… эмм… он прикоснулся к какому-то растению, которое нельзя было трогать. И… ну… Дерек сейчас перевозбужден.  
  
Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не сделать неприличный жест.  
  
\- И вы решили, что это отличная идея, позволить Дереку терроризировать ни в чем не повинных людей?  
  
\- Не людей. А только тебя, - поправил Скотт.  
  
\- О, тогда все в порядке, - с сарказмом процедил Стайлз.  
  
\- Я лучше пойду, - одна нога Скотта уже была за окном. – Просто… подержи его здесь и позвони мне, если он уйдет.  
  
\- Скотт! Скотт, я убью тебя! Клянусь, я…  
  
Но Скотта уже не было.  
  
***   
  
Дерек был тяжелый и необычно  _милый_. Стайлз пожалел, что его веб-камера сейчас отключена. Это был бы шикарный материал для шантажа. Хотя любая попытка шантажа, наверное, закончилась бы смертью Стайлза, так что, может, и хорошо, что вебка не работала.  
  
Шантаж, предположительно, забавное занятие. А Дерек был официальным убийцей забав и веселья. Он был черной дырой, в которой умирало любое веселье. Мало того, что он делал крутые сверхъестественные фишки не смешно, так ему даже удалось убить радость флирта со Стайлзом. А это уже просто недопустимо. И пока Дерек лежал на нем, зарывшись носом в шею, и бормотал что-то, Стайлз очень подробно ему все это рассказывал. Особенно подчеркнув часть о флирте. Потому что это самая важная часть.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он, наконец, потянув Дерека за волосы и вытащив из укрытия у себя на плече. – Почему ты не ловишь фей в лесу, как нормальный монстр?   
  
Не то, чтобы Стайлз и сам никогда не был перевозбужден, но все же…  
  
\- Ты хорошо пахнешь, - проговорил Дерек совершенно серьезно.  
  
Стайлз в этом очень сомневался. Он отлично понимал, что его рубашку нужно проветрить, или постирать, а еще лучше – сжечь. Он был занят делами стаи и занятиями, поэтому у него совсем не было времени, чтобы заняться стиркой… сколько, три недели?   
  
\- Чушь, - сообщил Стайлз Дереку. – Так почему ты  _на самом деле_  здесь?  
  
Дерек покачал головой, и черт его возьми, выглядел абсолютно невинным с широко раскрытыми глазами. Именно то, что Стайлзу нужно в жизни. Простодушный Дерек Хейл, который лежит на нем, обнимает и говорит, что Стайлз хорошо пахнет. То, что доктор прописал.  
  
\- Ты пахнешь Стайлзом, - серьезно сказал Дерек.  
  
\- Ох, - Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и отпустил его волосы.  
  
Дерек тут же снова уткнулся ему в шею, прижался губами к чувствительному местечку за ухом и потерся подбородком. Стайлз закусил губу и сжал в руках простынь, чтобы не застонать. Последнее, что сейчас нудно, это спровоцировать Дерека. Который вздохнул и счастливо произнес:  
  
\- Ты пахнешь парой.  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, как его мозг забуксовал и со скрипом завис.  
  
\- Как… пара друзей? – с надеждой спросил он.  
  
Дерек снова горячо вздохнул ему в шею и покачал головой.  
  
-  _Парой_ , - настойчиво повторил он, словно это слово должно было все объяснить.  
  
Отчасти так и было, но… наверное, это всё действие наркотиков, да? Дерек ведь никогда раньше не говорил ничего о парах. Он вообще никогда не вел себя, словно Стайлз для него что-то значит. Ладно, наверное, Стайлз имел какое-то значение. Но  _не большое_. Он просто часть стаи. Друг. С которым Дерек постоянно флиртует. И часто прикасается. Но, возможно, только потому, что Стайлз его раздражает. Ведь Дерек действительно считал, что Стайлз его раздражает, уж Стайлзу-то об этом известно. И прикосновения Дерека никак не назовешь  _лаской_.  
  
Рука Дерека нащупала край футболки Стайлза и проскользнула внутрь. Широкая горячую ладонь распласталась по животу, и… перевозбуждение там или нет, но это уже было действительно не нормально.  
  
\- Нет, ты не сделаешь этого, - Стайлз перекатился и лег на Дерека, который даже не думал останавливаться.  
  
Для надежности Стайлз перехватил его руку и сжал пальцы, вытащив их из-под футболки.   
  
\- Не. Трогать, - очень четко проговорил он.  
  
Дерек надулся и простонал:  
  
-  _Стайлз_ , - как щенок, выпрашивающий крохи со стола.  
  
Ох, черт. Стайлз никогда не мог отказать щенкам.  
  
\- Ты перевозбужден, - попытался он объяснить.  
  
Брови Дерека сошлись на переносице, словно он пытался сосредоточиться.  
  
\- Наверное, - признал он, наконец.  
  
\- Вчера я не пах парой, - напомнил Стайлз.  
  
Теперь Дерек выглядел просто больным.  
  
\- Ты всегда пахнешь парой, - обиженно ответил он, потянулся и прижался к губам Стайлза нежным медленным поцелуем.  
  
\- Ох, черт, - пробормотал Стайлз ему в губы, чувствуя, как тают последние капли его решительности.   
  
Губы Дерека были мягкие, теплые, идеальные. Именно такие, как Стайлз представлял себе сотни раз за эти два года. Дерек целовал его так, словно не был перевозбужден. Словно хотел доказать, что этот поцелуй для него очень важен.  
  
Стайлз очень надеялся, что это не его пустые фантазии.  
  
\- Если завтра ты будешь смущенно коситься на меня, клянусь, я тебя убью, - сообщил он Дереку, стаскивая с его плеч куртку, а затем и рубашку. Стайлз задрал мягкую ткань, обнажая живот, грудь, и, господибоже, очень твердые мышцы.  
  
Усевшись Дереку на бедра, Стайлз стащил с себя футболку. У него не было таких мускулов, но сейчас он не чувствовал абсолютно никакого стеснения по этому поводу. Он собирался заняться сексом с перевозбужденным и подозрительно ласковым оборотнем! К черту комплексы. К тому же, Дереку, кажется, нравилось его тело. Он провел руками по груди Стайлза и, наконец, вновь поцеловал. И совсем не возражал, когда Стайлз начал тереться ширинкой о его бедра.   
  
Дерек застонал в поцелуй и обнял Стайлза сильнее, желая прижать как можно ближе. Стайлз часто представлял, как Дерек притиснет его к какой-нибудь поверхности и будет трахать – мощно и страстно. Но ни разу в его мечтах не было такого ласкового Дерека, с такими невинными, сладкими поцелуями.  
  
Впрочем, Стайлз был не против. Возбужденные стоны Дерека были музыкой для его эго, но все же в глубине души копошился червячок сомнения. Это не Дерек. Это всё из-за какого-то растения. А Дерек очень скоро пожалеет о своих действиях, когда придет в себя.  
  
Но он сказал, что Стайлз всегда пах его парой.  
  
И разве сам Стайлз подсознательно не знал об этом?  
  
Он смотрел на лицо Дерека, чувствовал, как тот двигает бедрами навстречу, наблюдал, как он тяжело дышит, приоткрыв рот, как ресницы отбрасывают тень на скулы. Стайлз провел пальцами по его лицу, погладил щетину. И решил, что  _знал_. Всегда знал. И не позволит теперь Дереку это отрицать. Слово – не воробей…  
  
Уронив голову ему на плечо, Стайлз прижался к его вспотевшему  _совершенному_ телу и интенсивнее задвигал бедрами. Вдохнул мускусный знакомый аромат. Не то, чтобы Стайлз раньше нюхал Дерека, но они несколько раз находились довольно близко. Ладно, может, разок он и понюхал куртку Дерека, но это ничего не значит, если никто не видел.  
  
\- Чем я пахну? – спросил Стайлз еще раз, чтобы убедиться, что поступает правильно.   
  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек застонал, зарылся пальцами в его волосы и прижался губами к виску. – Мной. Сейчас ты пахнешь мной.  
  
Стайлз заскулил и все же порадовался, что веб-камера не была включена.  
  
Его бедра задвигались быстрее, по телу прошел спазм, и Стайлз вцепился зубами во все, до чего мог дотянуться. Он прикусил подбородок Дерека, шею и плечо, цапнув до крови. А руки Дерека сжимали и поглаживали его задницу, пока Стайлз кончал.  
  
Дерек продолжал тереться ширинкой о его зад. Стайлз опустил руку и стиснул его член в джинсах, сделав последний толчок. Он почувствовал, как Дерек кончает и чуть не засмеялся. Дерек потрогал какой-то цветок, который нельзя трогать, опять обнюхал Стайлза, и они оба спустили в штаны. Если бы Стайлз не задыхался от только что пережитого удовольствия, он бы точно заржал, но сейчас у него не было сил, поэтому он решил отложить это до утра.  
  
Со стоном он скатился с Дерека, лег рядом и положил голову ему на плечо, слушая в тишине их тяжелое дыхание.  
  
\- Это очень плохо, что ты мне понравился... такой? – прошептал Стайлз, скорее размышляя вслух, чем спрашивая.  
  
Ответ Дерека застал его врасплох.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
И его голос звучал… по-другому.  
  
Стайлз поднял голову, почувствовав, как сердце скакнуло в горло, страшась того, что мог увидеть. Дерек. С ясным взглядом. Абсолютно трезвым и непроницаемым.  
  
\- Привет, - выдохнул Стайлз.  
  
Дерек взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.


End file.
